wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Taunt (warrior ability)
Overview Taunting is a more difficult art than one might think. This is partly because of the quite involved and detailed understanding of psychology necessary, partly because most battlefields are quite noisy and hectic places, but mostly because so few of Azeroth's denizens actually have a Mother in the conventional sense... Functionality Taunt is a single target debuff that costs 0 Rage. It generates enough threat to equal that of the person that currently has aggro and forces the target to attack the taunting Warrior for 3 seconds. It has a 10 second cooldown and can be resisted. It does not trigger a global cooldown. Available in Defensive Stance only. The ability is taught for free on completion of the Level 10 Defensive Stance quest. Taunt may be enhanced with the Protection Tree Improved Taunt Talent. * Rank 1/2 = -1 Second Cooldown to 9 Seconds * Rank 2/2 = -2 Second Cooldown to 8 Seconds Notes Taunt is one of the most crucial tools a Main Tank Warrior has. It makes controlling aggro in group combat much more manageable. Taunt will set the Warrior's threat level to equal the person who has aggro as well as forcing the target to attack the Warrior for 3 seconds. However, it is important to note that to pull aggro from someone, one must generate 110% (130% at ranged) of that person's threat. Here's a scenario: A Warrior has 900 points of threat on a mob. A Rogue has just gained aggro on a mob by generating 1000 points of threat through damage. A Hunter has also been attacking the mob and generated 1200 points of threat through damage. The Warrior taunts the mob off the Rogue, generating 100 points of threat (1000 total threat) and switching aggro to the Warrior. Here is where things get sketchy. Let's say the Warrior and Hunter get one attack each and the rogue decides to Vanish, Feint or stop attacking before the Taunt debuff runs out. If the Warrior hits for 200 points of damage and the Hunter critically hits the mob for 800 points of damage, the mob still has the Hunter at the top of the hate list with 2000 and the Warrior with 1200. Since 2000 is greater than 1560 (1200 times 130%), aggro moves to the Hunter. So, it may be better to save taunt for mobs that are running towards ranged attackers if the situation permits it. Taunt has no effect on enemy players in PVP and does not have any effect on threat when the Warrior already has aggro on the mob. It does not generate or cost any rage and should be reserved for tanking. ---- A note for the people pulling for raids: The puller, normally a Hunter, should pull with high damage and high threat abilities such as Distracting Shot, Arcane Shot. This allows the Main Tank to generat threat equal to the Hunter's threat. Then the Hunter can Feign Death to reset his threat back to zero. ---- Taunt is the bread and butter skill in parties. Taunt is free to use, and has a small cooldown that can be decreased further with Improved Taunt. Warriors that have specialized into tanks will use taunt (and Improved Taunt) liberally. The typical pattern for such a warrior is simple: Taunt an enemy, shield block, revenge if possible, taunt a new enemy, shield block, revenge if possible, taunt a new enemy, etc. until at least 3 mobs are hitting the warrior. It should be used so long as the warrior has the health to do so. It is the responsibility of the warrior to absorb melee attacks in a party and this is the skill that allows that. Its only draw back is its short effect (3s) and it requires defensive stance. ---- Category: Warrior Abilities